Acceptance
by Sumnona
Summary: An AU story told from Ivy's point of view that takes place just after Fistful of Charms. Sometimes you have to accept who and what you are before you can understand what you want. Ivy/Rachel femslash.
1. Chapter 1

******Title**: Acceptance

**Fandom**: Kim Harrison's "The Hollows Series"

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters. Mature content such as love, life and death may be covered.

**Summary**: A story told from Ivy's point of view that takes place just after Fistful of Charms. Sometimes you have to accept who and what you are before you can understand what you want. Ivy/Rachel femslash.

**UPDATE:** I've pulled down the old version because I didn't like some of the plot elements I'd added. I went back and removed them and focused the story on Ivy & Rachel's relationship and its complications. .

* * *

I woke up to the distant sounds of Kisten and Rachel talking.

_He might as well move in as often as he's over_, I thought.

"Have you told Ivy about your feelings for her?" Kisten said.

_Wait, they're talking about me._ I rolled onto my side facing the door to my room hoping to hear more of their conversation. I could hate him for how Rachel felt about him but, as a living vampire, he was dangerous enough to catch Her interest; the temptation to have him bite her and pull the ecstasy from her scar without the issue of her needing to figure out whether she was straight or not. She was in danger. She'd been bitten and pumped full of vampire venom but left unclaimed. The fact that it was a demon who'd bit her while in the form of a vampire didn't change the fact she was now a tempting treat left unclaimed. Any vampire could feel her unclaimed status and play with the venom flowing through her veins until she was a mindless shadow of herself. Only the threat that, as Piscary's Scion, I could - would - end them kept them in check. Only because Kisten was a good man, someone who was worth Rachel's love, kept me from interfering. I loved him as well, and if he was just a bit stronger, he and I would have been married with kids by now.

"She's avoiding me," Rachel said. "She gets up and leaves; won't come home 'til past dawn. It's worse now than when I first moved in."

_It's true, but not for the reason you think, Rachel_, I thought. After letting a single tear escape to roll down my nose and drip onto the pillow, I rolled over onto my back and took a deep cleansing breath. _I would be strong enough, please let me be strong enough - strong enough to do what needed done to keep Rachel safe._

Piscary was a constant pressure in my mind twisting my thoughts. He wanted Rachel dead - worse, Piscary wanted Rachel as an unclaimed shadow years in the dying. As Piscary's scion, he could use me to harm her. It would be best if I left and never saw her again.

"You love her, anyone can see it" Kisten said. The last bubbling hiss from the coffee maker filled the sudden silence. "The spark when you two look at each other fills the room." Kisten continued over the sound of the cupboard opening and three cups being set on the counter. Rachel's heartbeat picked up, her chair squeaking in agitation. "I can't compete with that. You need to tell her," Kisten finished.

_I know what she feels for me. That's not the problem; that she's too afraid to admit what she feels for me is_, I thought, rolling back onto my side and punching my pillow into submission.

"I can't love her the way she wants me to," Rachel said, her chair squeaking as she shifted uncomfortably. "I'm just not wired that way," The sounds of Rachel's forced sigh echoed through the church until it settled into a dull ache in my chest. "She means so much to me," The sharp clunks of two coffee cups being set on the table filled the pause in her confession. "I can't even give her a hug without triggering her bloodlust. I want to find a blood balance with her, but she won't even talk about it anymore. She's hurting, and she won't let me help her" She paused to draw a deep breath; I could imaging her head down over the cup breathing in it's caffeine laced steam. "I can't find a way to show her she's my friend without the blood getting in the way and I can't share blood with her without us finding a way to express our feelings for each other." She blew on the coffee before taking her first noisy slurp. "She blames herself for what happened."

_Yeah, for nearly killing you. Kind of a big deal._

"So we made a mistake," Rachel continued, "It just means we need more practice."

The rich smell of coffee blending with Rachel's adrenaline spiked scent brought me fully awake and hungry. It was a hunger that reached deep down to my soul, touching an emptiness I hadn't known existed until I had finally tasted Rachel. Just the memory of the pop my fangs made as they slid into Rachel was enough to drive a hot shiver deep into my core; a frustrating pressure that ran from between my legs to my brain thumping "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel" in time with my erratic heartbeat that rose as I lost myself in the memory.

#

"You give this to me?" I had asked through the blood-lust filled haze. The moonlight seeped through the van's thick curtains, profiling her face as she faced me trembling with both fear and desire. My lips pressed gently against the rapidly pulsing spot on her neck. Her aroused scent shredded my rapidly fading will.

"Yes," She said, an answer to prayers a year in the making. Pulling her gently to me, I cradled her in my arms. Slowly, I increased the pressure until my fangs sliced into her smooth and gentle as two lovers entwined. The first pulse of blood washed down my throat setting my nerves aflame. Rachel collapsed into my arms like a puppet whose strings had been clipped. The taste of her blood as it filled my mouth was better than I could ever imagine - redwood and amber mixed with deeply repressed lust and excitement, infused with her aura into that erotic elixir that was Rachel. Drinking deeply of her essence in an attempt to fill that bottomless need I had for her brought a sudden spike of fear in her taste. Clutching her arms about me, she gasped.

_Please don't let me have hurt her!_ I thought, pulling back to look at her.

"No. Don't stop," she moaned. "Oh..." Pulling me back down to her, her skin broke against my teeth as I bit down harder this time. My scars responding in kind as bliss ended all thought.

_We needed that bed._ Breaking contact for the moment necessary, I gently lowered her down on the van's thin mattress.

"Ivy." She sobbed as I slid into her again. The trickle of blood was eclipsed by the sudden flood of her aura pouring into me, swirling and blending with my own, before, like the tide, our blended auras crashed back into her linking our thoughts and emotions until we became one being, two parts of the same soul coming home after being separated for so long.

_She loved me. She loved me without restraint,_ I thought. I wanted, needed, to show her that I loved her as well. Shifting her in my embrace until I could hold her to me one handed, I allowed my other to explore her body - to seek out and caress away the last hesitation she had for me. Laying my palm on her stomach, I held her until her quivers ceased and she became malleable to my will. Circling up higher until the side of my hand just brushed the underside of her breasts, I again paused and let that barrier fade. Working my way lower, claiming every inch of her as I went, I paused again with my fingers on top of her zipper until she again relaxed. Moving back up under her shirt, now I went to claim those final barriers.

"Ivy," she gasped jerking away as I cupped her left breast. "Wait..." No! Please be strong. I knew she wanted this as much as I did. Her thoughts were my thoughts as I heard her prepare to lie.

"But I thought..." I tried to interrupt her, our blending beginning to break apart. It was starting to go wrong. She was afraid to take that final tiny step.

"You said the blood was enough." She pleaded, blinking up at me. "I ...can't..." She hedged, pulling back from the edge. Her eyes were so full of fear and longing.

"I misunderstood," I lied, pulling her back into my embrace and laying my head upon her shoulder. I didn't want to call her bluff and hurt her with the truth. She wasn't ready yet. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop entirely?" I didn't want it to end this way. Her discomfort would grow into doubt. And that doubt that would become a wedge driving us apart until she finally left. She was too scared to move forward, and too much had happened to go back to how we had been.

"No," she whispered returning my embrace. I had to do this right. I had to hold back my feelings for her so she didn't have to face her lie while still giving her the safe experience she craved. Swallowing my desire and burning frustration, I returned to her pulse.

I fed as her blood ignited the lust within me and battered against my will.

"Ivy?" The question was faint, as if in the distance...

I fed.

Rachel's push against my shoulder only served to take the blood lust to even greater heights.

"Ivy! Let go!"

_God, she tasted so good_. I wanted to pull her down into me and let her fill that emptiness inside. The terror in her blood called to me. Looking down where she fell, I knew Piscary was right when he said, "Stop playing with your food. Only the strong are worth being our companions." The terror in her eyes as she looked back at me, paralyzed with fear, confirmed it. She wasn't strong enough to believe in herself - she was food.

"Ivy no!" she yelled as I struck and fed. Her fists battered my shoulders as if pounding out the baseline of this final song. Yes, she knew she was mine. It was right that she should give the last of herself to me as her fists fell away limply to her sides.

#

Yanking myself back from the memory, I sat up and pulled my legs up into my chest - sobbing.

_Never again_, I thought. I wouldn't ever risk Rachel that way again. The lies Rachel told herself made her weak and that weakness would get her killed.

"Ivy's awake," Kisten said. Chair scraping, he stood up. I could hear the sounds of coffee sloshing as Kisten's foot steps came closer.

"Crap on toast. Do you think she heard us?" Rachel said. The sound of Kisten's quiet footsteps filled the hallway, coming closer before pausing at my bedroom door. Wiping my cheeks, I quickly composed my face to the emotionless mask of confidence I used to hide from the world. The ease of storing my emotions was a hard won skill after years of surviving in Piscary's camerillia; in this world only the strong survived.

_Could Rachel survive my love or would she be food for the first vampire that slipped past my guard?_

"Mornin' love," Kisten said, opening my bedroom door. "Brought you coffee." Lifting up the cup as a shield he strode forward to the bed. "It's a bit after four. Why don't you come out and join us before we have to leave for our show?"

A few minutes of light banter and feigned happiness and I was left alone to putter about my bedroom. Realizing I couldn't hide in here all evening until they left, I put on my robe, grabbed my empty cup, and marched out to the kitchen. Ignoring them, I refilled my cup, sat in my seat and grabbed the newspaper off the table.

I casually sipped my coffee as I feigned interest in some news article attributing the drop in violent crime to the new IS policy of zero tolerance for traffic violations. Inderlander Security was the police, also Rachel and my ex-employer, that kept the peace among us non-humans. The cookies had their own police called the FIB. After Rachel's bumbling caused us to work a few cases for them, I - reluctantly - decided a few of them were worth a second bite. As I was saying, I was feigning interest. What I was actually doing was waiting to see if Rachel would bring up the whole blood balance again.

"So," Rachel said, breaking the silence. Turning away when I met her gaze, Rachel stood and walked to the coffee pot. "Kisten has to work Piscary's tonight..." I watched and entire inner conversation flash across her face as she refilled her cup; doubt, hope, fear, desire, It was all there. Leaning against the center island, holding her coffee mug with both hands, she absently rotated it back and forth; a familiar action she had when she was about to make a decision - or jump in with both feet.

"Steve called off so I have to open the floor again and keep an eye on things is all." Kisten said, when it looked like Rachel wasn't going to continue. Rachel stiffened as Kisten came up behind her and reached around to grab his coffee from the counter.

_Something was definitely going on with those two_, I thought. The ass was unconsciously rubbing his scent off onto Rachel like a dog marking his territory and she was acting like she was caught cheating.

"So anyway..." Rachel said, breaking eye contact and chewing on her lower lip. "We've changed our plans to a late lunch and a movie. Why don't you meet me there and we can have a girls night out?" She quickly slipped past Kisten and sat down in her seat across from me. Setting her coffee down on the table and wrapped both hand around it in a death grip before looking up and meeting my gaze. "Tuesday's karaoke night" She said with a grin as if to share the memory of Jenks gyrating his hips while singing American Woman.

_If Rachel ever decided to make him big again he could make a mint working the bachelorette circuit, _I thought. _Who would of thought a four inch pixy would have eight pack abs and a chiseled butt._

"Depends." I responded, glancing at Kisten's surprised expression while keeping my indifferent mask in place.

_Well, well, maybe Rachel decided to call his bluff. What the hell, we needed a night out to ease the tension between us_. The club would dilute her scent enough that we could both have some fun and if this turned into another insane demand to establish a blood balance, Kisten would be there when I told her to shove off.

"What time? I've got a run but I should be done around one." I shut down the computer and started gathering up all the paperwork and research I would need for tonight's run.

"Run? I didn't know you had anything lined up." She said, sitting back in the chair and glancing over her shoulder at the fridge. After I chewed her out last year for not having a backup plan as she went off half-cocked, I had asked her, calmly I might add, to at least put her plans up on the fridge so I would know where to start if I needed to come rescue her. She challenged that she would if I would - so I did. I'd posted my runs and an emergency plan on the fridge ever since - and the stupid witch kept on going off half-cocked. Well, at least she would call now before she jumped off the cliff...or chicken out and have someone else call like she did in Michigan. Thank the turn for small steps.

"New possible missing persons case, I'm meeting with the parents a little after full dark. It sounds like the IS gave them the brush off with their daughter being over 18 and able to give legal consent. Her parents believe the consent-to-be-bound form signature was forged." I said, picking up my backup plan from the top of the stack and sliding it towards her.

"She's a vamp? I could see the IS sweeping some cookie getting bagged under the rug, but a vamp kid?" Rachel said, scanning my notes.

"Maybe it's another master testing Piscary's strength now that he's behind bars," Kisten said, reading over Rachel's shoulder. "I'll put some of our people on it from that angle." he said, straitening up. He paused as if expecting me to speak. "Ivy...it be best if you were the one to tell Piscary."

"No. Our agreement is that you police his crap and I only step in as muscle if you need it. If he wants better than that he can make you his Scion again."


	2. Chapter 2

The crisp night air was exhilarating as I sped down the highway on my bike. I loved riding. Don't get me started about the smells; any vamp can tell you they understand exactly why dogs loved to put their heads out of the car. The scent overload started out as an orgasmic experience that sated the senses, quickly numbing the predator; allowing me to finally think. I had a lot to think about these days.

I had a decision to make and I needed a plan.

Cresting the hill, Cincinnati's night lights sparkled before me below. At this distance it was a glowing jewel cast beside the river; waiting for the greedy to snatch it up, but, like the hidden flaw within the gem, Cincinnati's surface beauty hid its dangerous depths. Here - monsters ruled the unwary human masses. Huddled together, they believed they were safe. That, because the soulless carried a badge, they were tame. Giving their food the illusion of freedom was the very game that the soulless enjoyed so much.

No wonder Rachel fears me.

Reaching the bottom of the hill, I let out the clutch and sped across the bridge. Zipping in front of the taxi puttering along in the right lane and I made the off ramp for I71 north. The light's from the Howler stadium on the right cast hard shadows on the night's rush our traffic. Dodging traffic, I shot up the hill past Mt. Adams heading towards the university district.

As things stood now, I wouldn't be able to establish a blood balance with Rachel without killing her, but if I didn't, Rachel would turn to Kisten or even someone else. Rachel lived for danger - needed it to feel Alive. Her unclaimed scar would keep pulling on her; making her do stupid things until she destroyed the life we had made for each other. Rachel's fear and inability to accept herself for who and what she was would get her killed. If I bit her again - if I bound her to protect her from others playing with her scar, her fears would be her undoing. Rachel didn't understand that it was the one who was bitten that determined if they became a shadow or something more. Being bitten was like drinking or using drugs. Yes, it felt good but if you gave into the feelings and wasn't strong enough to partake responsibly then you became addicted - a shadow consumed by your addiction.

Wasn't I the walking example for her? I had grown up biting and being bitten, I was even bound by Piscary against my will but I was no one's shadow. It was my will - my strength that kept me whole. Rachel was so strong, my equal, if only she would stop running long enough to see.

Looking up I zipped across three lanes to make the exit to the university campus. A quick left on deep yellow and I was cruising towards the university.

I had spent the year letting my plan unfold. I had waited passive, allowed Rachel to be the dominant one knowing that her curiosity, her feelings for me would overcome her fear and she would come to me. My plan had worked too well. Instead of overcoming her fears at her own pace she had jumped in with both feet. I had bitten her before she was ready and her fear had nearly killed her. Now she had overcome her fear of being bitten and was ready to move forward - just not with me. Her fear of the feelings she had for me would destroy her; and if she sought out being bit with someone else without our love to balance her and keep her whole she would become a shadow of herself - an addict craving the next bite.

God, there were no answers. No way to save her without breaking her.

Time for thinking, for planning would have to wait, I thought as I pulled up into the the parking lot to Alyssa Shaffer's dormitory. The well lit grounds of University of Cincinnati spoke to its mixed race enrollment; they boasted a round the clock schedule and co-racial dormitories welcoming Witches, Vampires, even Humans. All to foster understanding between the races; acting as a close knit melting pot of values and cultures. Without Piscary's strict policy of no nonconsensual bleeding of the student population, it would have become an all you can eat buffet.

The meeting with Alyssa's parents had gone as expected. Her parents said Alyssa had been a collage freshman in UC's liberal arts program; she hadn't been a 4.0 student, but had earned a partial scholarship. She was shy and had skipped out on the normal collage partying to return home each weekend. Everything was normal until she hadn't shown last Saturday morning. It was Alyssa's roommate, Brenda, who had called the Shaffers to make sure that Alyssa had made it home from the party okay. Thinking back to my days sharing a dorm with Skimmer I understood just how out of the loop parents could be from a young woman's life.

The dorm was mostly empty as I made my way to Alyssa's room hoping to find Brenda still in. I could tell as I approached the room that no one was present and was just about to turn to leave when a woman at the end of the hall called out "If your looking for Brenda and Alyssa they're normally at the Crimson Cup most nights; Brenda works there." Couple of quick questions for directions as I was on my bike heading for the coffee shop.

The coffee shop was packed with a mixed crowd of living vamps and humans all gathered around a raised stage towards the rear. The wave of sated vampire pheromones hit me full in the face as I paused in the entryway. How the hell this place kept its MPL was beyond me. Some shadow was reciting poetry while deep throating the mic. The sign for "Open mic Tuesdays" explained the horrific assault to my ears. Piscary's admonishment of don't play with your food came to mind as I pushed my way to the counter.

"How may I help you?" chirped the perky little thing behind the counter. Died black hair with brown roots showing, black lipstick and eyeshadow hid her surprising beauty. Her ice gray eyes and easy open smile was simply stunning.

"…Umm, Yes. I'm looking for Brenda. Is she working tonight?" Wow, black lace over a red silk spaghetti strap tank top highlighting the many delegate scars running down her neck towards her cleavage. If it wasn't for the slight sugared buzz I already had I would of seriously considered ordering take out. Thank god Rachel didn't ask for details on how I quenched my thirst - it already felt to close to cheating to have to face that line of questioning. The little witch practically shoved me out the door to take care of it.

"That's me." She said smiling up at me as she lightly stroked her scars. "Is there…anything…I can do for you?" Great, she just had to be involved in my run. Crap, Crap, Crap, no cookie for you Ivy.

Smiling I leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Yes, when do you…get off?" Oh shit, she wasn't bound. Think good thoughts, I thought picturing her moan and spasm as I bit down. No, think pure thoughts.

"I can step out for a break in a few minutes…as long as it's a quickie" She whispered back, eyes darting around at the shop patrons. Fifteen minutes watching her whip up drinks later and I was watching her ass sashay out the backdoor with me in tow.

"So…" she said turning towards me and stepping close. "What can I do for you.?" She paused to draw in a deep breath as she leaned into me. "God, you smell good"

It was so hard to be good; her scars were calling me to her. "Brenda…" I said realizing my hands were on her hips holding her to me. "Yes." She moaned, tiny droplets of perspiration filled with her aroused scent covered her skin as her eyes fluttered closed. A sudden spike of fear shot through her igniting my desire. "No!" she cried as her eyes shot back open. "Aly…Only Aly can make my scars feel that way." She said wide eyed as tears dripped forgotten off her cheeks.

"You're Alyssa's shadow? She bound you?" I asked desire turning to ash and acid in the pit of my stomach.

"Yes. Oh, no Aly…" She moaned understanding what I already knew. The most likely explanation for a broken bond being death - true death. Somewhere out there lay Alyssa's twice dead body.

"Brenda." I said calmly holding her up as she began to collapse. "Brenda look at me." Leading her over to the edge of the shipping dock and helping her sit down I continued. "I'll find her. Her parents sent me to find her and I promise you I will. If anyone hurt her I'll make them pay." If the I.S. was going to sweep this under the carpet maybe Glen could let me get a look of that consent-to-be-bound form. "Tell me about Friday night, when was the last time you remember seeing her"

"We. There was this party Friday night we went too. A rave held in some warehouse down by the river. I think I still have the flyer in my purse." She said gesturing back towards the coffee house. "We were dancing and having a great time when we met a couple wares and started parting with them. I didn't like them much and tried to get Aly to leave with me. We argued and she told me to go. I didn't want to but she made me you know"

I walked her through Friday evening a couple more times before her break was up. After getting the rave flyer from her, I gave her with my card in case she thought of anything else. Poor girl, as a shadow she didn't have the will to resist the direct compulsion to leave that Alyssa had used. No way I would let Rachel be bound and broken that way; I'd stake anyone who'd try. Looking at my phone I realized I had just enough time to head home to change before meeting Rachel at Piscary's. A quick zip back through the city streets and I was back on the freeway heading towards the hollows.

I could tell the church was empty as I glided up the steps. Only the faint buzz of Jenks' brood bedding down in the garden for their nightly nap broke the hush that gripped the street. I had to pause and admire the large bronze plaque that hung above the door engraved with VAMPIRIC CHARMS; LLC. TAMWOOD, JENKS, AND MORGAN. A single bulb forever lit the sign with a soft, warm glow. Rachel had surprised me last winter solstice with it as my and Jenks' gift. She had even gone so far as to hire humans to install the sign while I slept, it was probably the only time Rachel was actually awake before noon since we moved in together. It was the first sign, pun intended, that she had feelings for me.

#

I remembered waking up to the scents of coffee and Rachel twining together into some special elixir that could wake the dead. Rachel casually leaned against my bedroom doorframe wearing that tatty old terry cloth robe of hers, holding two cups of coffee. Only the subtle way she shifted her weight from the ball of one foot to the other betrayed her cool demeanor.

"Don't get used to bed side service." She said coming forward to stand beside my bed and offering me a coffee. Sitting up and stretching the sore muscles from last night's run, I yawned. Rachel's sudden arousal filled me. God, that little witch was such a tease, I thought shooting her my stop it look. As our gazes locked, her breath caught and she swallowed before continuing. "Consider this a blatant bribe..." she paused as our fingers touched when I took the coffee from her. "I need a nice strong vampire to help me move something out front." She finished wrapping her arm about herself and taking a huge sip of her coffee.

"Don't you mean you need your personal pack mule to move something for you?" I quipped getting up and moving to my closet. Noticing Rachel hadn't answered, I glanced over my shoulder and caught Rachel looking at my ass. "Rachel, stop it." While the black silk shirt I had stolen from Kisten was nice, it reached down to mid thigh covering all the important bits. It's not like I was wearing any of my sexy lingerie.

"Umm...meet you out front?" Rachel said before fleeing the room. Putting on my robe, I followed her out, nearly running into her when she stopped on the front steps.

The smell of many humans clung to the front of the church and I was just starting to look for the vandalism Rachel wanted me to help clean when she turned to face me with a cheshire cat grin.

"Happy solstice, Ivy." She had said grabbing my hand and turning to face the church. "I hope you like it."

What a couple we made holding hands in the snow, twin steaming mugs wrapping us in coffee scented mist. All I could think was "I will not cry. I'm a scary vampire damn it, I will not cry."

#

The solid oak door opened soundlessly as I slipped inside. If Rachel knew just how much work I put into oiling the hinges making sure it didn't creak she would follow through with her threat to buy me a bell studded collar. Hmm, maybe matching collars for summer solstice…

"Damn it to hell Ivy!" Jenks yelled buzzing into the sanctuary trailing a line of glowing red pixy dust. "What good am I as your backup if you never tell me you have a run! Your worse than Rache"

"That's because Rachel needs backup to cross the street. I don't. It was just a simple interview. If I need backup I'll ask." I said waving him out of my face and falling down sideways into my favorite chair. The black leather, worn and molded with use, spooned around me into the perfect hug.

"Why do I even try? Stupid lunker. Who the hell is going to help keep an eye on Rache if you die? You think you can just come waltzing back home afterwards as if nothing happened? It's holy ground Ivy! Shove that up your color coded plans!" To be reduced to being talked down to by a four inch pixy. Drawn by her owner's voice Rex stalked into the room. Rex was an orange tabby cat that Jenks' son Jax rescued as a kitten and we somehow had been stuck with. In typical pixy fashion, they had named her Rex after T-Rex.

"OK, Jenks. I get it. Drop it already. Next run you can do your backup thing." I said to end his rant. I didn't have time for it tonight. I needed to do some serious thinking and get ready to meet Rachel. Rex decided to jump onto the coffee table to better watch Jenks' light show.

"You do?" He said landing on the coffee table and reaching up to scratch Rex behind the ear. To think I had at one time threatened to buy a cat and name it Pixy Dust.

"Speaking of runs, this one looks like it's gone from a missing persons to probable homicide. The part I don't understand is the I.S. says they saw a completed consent form meaning I should be looking for some vamp draining. But the girl was last seen in the company of a couple wares. It doesn't make sense." I said glancing at the clock. Crap, 11:30, I'd better hurry if I was going to meet Rachel when she arrived at Piscary's. Without an MPL, Rachel would be a tasty treat if I wasn't there to guard her scar.

"So…what's the plan?" Jenks said flitting off towards the kitchen with Rex stalking after him.

"I'm going to call Glen and pass off the girl's description and what I've learned; he can check the 'Jane Does' for me and maybe see if he can get a copy of that form. Then I'll head out to where the rave was held and see what I can see. You want to come with me"

"Sure. Rachel doesn't have anything tomorrow so I'm all yours." He said yawning. "Ok, I'm out. Don't be all needy when Rachel gets home from her date. You don't do desperate well." He said from the hallway arch.

"Actually, she invited me to a girls night out." I gloated. "Don't expect us home till dawn." Jenks wings froze and he dropped three feet before zipping back to get in my face.

"Ivy? Do I need to tell you no biting?" He said hovering with his hands on his hips. And the father figure in our messed up family was a four inch pixy, normal we ain't.

"Can it Jenks." I said standing up and waving him away. Done with this conversation, I quickly headed to my room to change. "It's just a girls night out - Rachel isn't wired that way remember?" I snorted. She also adamantly claimed she didn't snore or talk in her sleep either.

I had accidentally learned that she talked in her sleep the morning before she and Jenks had left to go rescue Jax in Michigan. I was so wound up with worry I had stood in her doorway watching her sleep. The rhythmic rise and fall of her breathing in the darkened room had chipped away at the worry and replaced it with such a feeling of contentment I wanted to stay there all morning. I could imagine her eye's opening and meeting mine with the shy smile she reserved just for me when we were alone. I hadn't meant to 'sugar' Rachel but the pheromones had their effect. I snapped out of my thoughts when Rachel said "I love you, Ivy." I froze thinking at first she was awake and talking to me. I began to apologize for gawking when she continued "Oh…that feels good," rolled over onto her side, and began snoring.

That was the morning I decided I would follow her to the ends of the earth to earn that love.

"Sure she isn't and Tink didn't sleep her way into the movies" Jenks replied from somewhere towards the rear of the church. "Just so we're clear. You hurt Rache and I stake you in your sleep. Don't think I wont."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a little before one when I arrived at Piscary's waterfront restaurant-turned-nightclub. The restaurant had lost its MPL, mixed public license, last year when Piscary was caught by the FIB for the attempted non-consensual draining of Rachel on the premises. Rachel survived and her testimony, along with the demon Al's, helped sentence Piscary to five centuries behind bars for the murder of multiple ley-line witches. Now Skimmer, my former girlfriend, had arrived to represent Piscary during his appeal. Skimmer wanted me to testify that Rachel summoned Al and that the conviction should be thrown out for witness tampering. A summoned demon would say or do anything it was summoned to do, so its testimony was incorrectly accepted into evidence at trial. She figured that as Piscary's Scion I would be happy to testify - she was wrong.

The river lapped up against the nightclub's rear wall. Back when it was a restaurant, Piscary used the ground floor as the restaurant along with a huge wooden pier, converted into private patio, that stretched out into the river as extra seating. Private boat slips at the end of that patio allowed for boaters to pull up for dining. The upper floors were devoted to warehouse space. For awhile, Kisten and I had shared a floor as an open area loft. Afterwards, I moved into the church as part of my plan to hunt Rachel, and Kisten moved into Piscary's yacht he kept in one of the boat slips.

The black corvette, the one that I had given Kisten for his help framing my old I.S. boss Art for murder when he sexually harassed me, wasn't in the parking lot, so I grabbed the extra helmet I brought for Rachel and went inside to wait at the bar. I hadn't been to Piscary's since Kisten remodeled; the memories of being blood raped and bound by Piscary in his private quarters below were too painful. I paused just inside, taking in all the changes. The long black oak bar still filled the front of the ground floor. All of Piscary's brick-a-brack documenting his years running the restaurant was gone, replaced by artistic black and white photographs of Cincinnati. Oh my God. When did someone take a picture of me on my bike? It was when Rachel was a mink. She and that rat Nick were riding on the gas tank with their noses in the air.

"Ivy!" Rick, the bartender, interrupted my thoughts. He smiled showing a little fang, and waved me over to the bar. "Where you been? It's been ages."

The last I had seen Rick was when he worked as a waiter for Piscary. I barely recognized the shy submissive snack Piscary kept in this happy extrovert before me. He was wearing a simple black silk shirt unbuttoned over a muscle shirt that matched the blue in his eyes. The muscle shirt clung tight against his chest and abs, drawing attention to the fact that he had been working out - a lot. A simple silver rope necklace completed his package. Going by the scars, old and new, Rick had become quite the player.

"Rick?" I responded, smiling as I slowly stalked towards the bar. "Bite me twice, you look good enough to eat." Holding his gaze, I ran my fingers through my hair, and tucked the few stray strands behind my ear to leave my neck exposed. Motions slow and precise I mounted the bar stool and leaned forward over the bar until our faces were only a foot apart. "You've got just what I need." I moaned into his ear. I glanced down towards his neck in a slow sensual visual caress before snapping my gaze back up to his again. "Orange juice… ."

"Ivy," he responded in a huff moving down the bar to grab a tall glass. "That's just mean." Rick poured my drink in silence with his face and stance screaming indifference. Crap, I forgot he spent just as much time under Piscary's attention. I sat back on the bar stool to remove my leather jacket and sat it and the two helmets on the bar. "Can you put these behind the bar? I'm meeting Kisten in a minute."

Rick shrugged and set the jacket and helmets behind the bar. "Sure thing, Ivy. Anything you need."

The soft purr of Kisten's car pulling into the parking lot caught my attention. "Thanks Rick," I said. I picked up my glass and turned towards the door. I took a quick sip to help clear my thoughts while I focused on controlling my heartbeat. Tonight was the night I would probably put my plan into motion.

The sound of a car door slamming was quickly followed by Rachel's angry whisper. "No, I'm not going inside. I'll call for a cab."

Kisten closed his door softly and armed the car's alarm with a beep. The sharp cadence of his leather soled shoes as he circled the car to Rachel filled the silence. "Rachel…"

Rachel's distinctive boot stomps as she moved away from Kisten drew my attention to the nightclub's glass door. I stood up and walked toward the entrance to meet them. Rachel walked in front of the door and turned back to face Kisten. "What?" Rachel said pointing at the door without looking and seeing me standing there. "You expect me to go in there with you after a dump date?" Rachel dug around in her purse and pulled out her cell phone before stomping off into the parking lot. "You're a real piece of work."

Kisten and Rachel were fighting? I knew Kisten was upset this afternoon, but I didn't expect them to break up. Moving back to the bar I had Rick pass me my jacket and helmets. As soon as Kisten and Rachel finished, I'd offer her a ride home or maybe take her out somewhere so she could vent. My plan didn't account for them breaking up, so I'd have to wing it tonight.

_Plan B: Grab the witch and run for it,_ I thought. I stopped with my hand on the door when Kisten came into view, back towards me, he started to follow Rachel into the parking lot. He looked more pissed than upset.

"Damn it Rachel. I didn't dump you." Kisten stopped in the middle of the parking lot and threw up his hands and shook his head. "I asked you to move in with me. You're the one who said no."

Rachel turned around to face Kisten. The light from the overhead lamp glinted off the tears on her cheek. "You know I promised Ivy I wouldn't leave. You agreed to no biting."

"I'm not having this fight again. Ivy's inside already. Let me ask her to drive you home," Kisten said. After a moment he turned around and slowly made his way to the nightclub's entrance.

"Don't tell Ivy," Rachel said. Kisten paused a second then opened nightclub's door. He immediately saw that I was watching him. "You heard, I take it?" Kisten said, nodding towards Rachel's retreating form. I could see the pissed expression he had earlier was replaced with relief.

"You poor fool," I said. "You know Rachel has to think she's in charge. You pushed and she stomped all over you." I said, sliding past him and slipping on my jacket. I knew Kisten would eventually push too hard. He was too impatient to pull off a slow hunt. Kisten's voice pulled me back around, holding the door open to catch his parting remarks.

"I couldn't take it anymore," Kisten said, heading towards the bar and motioning to Rick for a drink. "Being with her but not being able to share blood." Kisten took the shot from Rick, slammed it back , and motioned for another. "Watching her watching you. I made her choose - and she chose you." He knocked the second shot back before turning to face me. "You may get off on her yanking your chain, but I don't. She doesn't want me, and I won't be used." Kisten said, adjusting his cuffs.

Poor Kisten, I warned him that Rachel wasn't ready for a real relationship built on trust. I closed the distance between us and pulled him into a hug. "You going to be OK?" I whispered into his ear.

Kisten stepped back out of the embrace but left his hands on my waist. "Sure, I've my little black book to dust off." He said. "It's you I'm worried about."

Smiling in answer, I headed out to Rachel. I could smell her tears mingled with the crisp night air. I followed her scent across the parking lot to the bus shelter. Rachel was sitting on the bench fiddling with her cell phone. When she saw me, her blank expression morphed into a lopsided grin or maybe a grimace. "Kisten sent you after me?"

I stood watching her, not knowing how to begin. Rachel was the one to charge in and deal with the consequences later. The silence between us grew as I tapped the helmet against my thigh. I made my decision. I tossed her the helmet. "Come on, you promised me a girl's night out."

Rachel snatched her helmet out of the air. She froze as she saw the tiny symbols along the bottom edge of the helmet. I copied the symbols from her charm bracelet and had them stenciled onto her helmet. "Ivy," She ran her fingers over the symbols then looked up. She slowly chewed on her lip for a moment before she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the shelter wall saying "I just want to go home."

I crouched down in front of her and grabbed the helmet from her hands. I loosened the strap and sat it on her lap incidentally placing my hands on her knees. Rachel snapped her head forward to look at me and froze. I leaned forward and said. "What you need is to get drunk and bitch about how all men are pricks." The corner of her mouth twitched up and she relaxed a little. Rachel leaned forward until I could feel her breath on my face."

Ivy…" she said laying her hands on mine. "I don't think I can do this. Kisten's right, I push anyone I care about away." A single tear ran down her cheek and dripped onto the helmet.

I slowly brought my hand up and smeared the wet line away with my thumb. "Oh Rachel," I said cupping her cheek. "You're an ass." I waited until my words sunk in and her eyes flew wide in shock and anger. "I'm not that easy," I continued leaning back before I gave in and kissed her. A quick peck on the lips and back before she could react. "I won't be your rebound girl." Smiling at her stunned expression, I grabbed the helmet, put it on her head and adjusted the straps.

"But, but…" she finally sputtered. Playing hard to get, I thought. Who knew?

I couldn't hide the grin as squeezed her knees before using them to stand back up and step back out of reach. I put my hands on my hips and parroted her lies back to her. "I'm happy being your friend. I like our life together as it is. So this is two friends going out. Getting drunk and trash talking the ex - nothing more."

Rachel flushed. "Dammit Ivy!" She stood up and marched right up to me. "I wasn't hitting on you!"

Turning my back on her I started walking towards my bike, pulling my own helmet on. "Good," I called over my shoulder. "Let's go then. I know just the spot. Drinks, dancing, and no worries about getting hit on."

I lengthened my stride to keep Rachel hurrying after me. Best to keep her off balance. I didn't look at Rachel until I was astride the bike. I looked back over my shoulder and caught Rachel staring at my ass. Rachel's gaze snapped up to mine and her heartbeat began to race. "Get on and hold tight." I said ignoring her fluster.

Rachel climbed on behind me and hesitantly put her arms around my torso. "Ready" she said. I was glad she couldn't see my face. The warmth of her thighs against mine made keeping my mask of indifference up impossible. Leaning the bike into a tight turn, I gave it a little gas to make it jump forward just a little. Enough to change Rachel's tentative hold to a death grip but not enough to make her tumble off the back. Grinning like a mad woman, I gunned the bike and we shot off into the night. Rachel was pressed so hard against me I could feel her every heartbeat. After a minute Rachel laid her head against my back and molded herself to me. We quickly reached the bridge and left Cincinnati for the hollows. A short drive later and we were again on the waterfront passing the riverboat casinos.

I pulled into the club's packed parking lot and was glad we were on a bike. Every car space was full and the club's music was blaring out into the night. Fortunately the club had bike only parking up front with space available. I turned off the engine and waited for Rachel to dismount.

Rachel climbed off and removed her helmet. My heart clenched as she shook out her red mane. I was off the bike and standing beside her before she realized where we were. "Oh hell no." She gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh hell no," Rachel gasped. The deer in headlights look was priceless. Rachel stood there, forgotten helmet in hand, looking up at the nightclub's sign.

The Fishtank catered to a mostly human clientele, and was well known for its monthly amateur drag show competition. Most of the nightclub was built on a pier that hung out over the river between two riverboat casinos. I loved to come here because of its huge dance floor - it was three stories tall, and enclosed on three sides with floor-to-celling glass walls. The fourth side consisted of three balconies overlooking the floor. Each story was a separate themed bar that opened to the central dance floor below. The dance floor seemed to hang suspended over the river with awesome night views of the lights upon the river.

Not giving in, I climbed off the bike, removed my helmet and shook out my hair. I stood before her, and pulled the forgotten helmet from her hand. Starring into her twin deep green pools, I found myself drowning in her presence. I couldn't keep my composed indifference in place. I felt my lips tremble from the effort before I gave in, and grinned. Setting the helmets on the bike, I turned back towards her. "Come on, it will be fun."

Rachel paused and stared intently at my eyes for a moment, her hand edging unconsciously up towards her neck. She noticed me watching her hand. Blushing, she quickly moved her hand up to twirl a loose strand of her hair around her finger.

_God, she's so adorable when she's flustered_, I thought, trying to swallow my grin. She frowned at me before she looked towards the entrance with a mixture of fear and embarrassment washing over her face. "Ivy, it's a gay bar."

"And?" Moving around to her side, I entwined my arm in hers, and grabbed her hand. I expected her to pull away from my touch so I gave her a gentle squeeze, and pulled her forward. I was shocked when she squeezed my hand in return and edged closer to me as we walked. I stumbled when I began to feel waves of indecision and attraction from Rachel as our auras started to blend like two lovers exchanging that first hesitant kiss.

I stopped and stared at Rachel and thought back to that night in the van. No, I didn't bind her, I thought. Kisten was still able to play on Rachel's scar so she couldn't be bound. The only way a vampire could share an aura was through a blood bond. While the scion could draw upon the ability of their gnomon for enhanced abilities such as improved vision, strength, healing, etc. The gnomon's main benefit was the ability to draw the scion's aura through the bond, bathing and protecting the undead's mind even at a great distance.

"I thought you had to bite me to do that," Rachel said. I could feel curiosity mixed with contentment flowing from Rachel through our bond as she grinned in wonder at me.

Quickly locking down my emotions before Rachel could feel my panic, I shrugged. "Yes, normally." I couldn't keep up my inner panic with the waves of peace and contentment flowing from Rachel so I decided to let it go until I could quietly test to see if Rachel was bound later. Decision made, I started us back into motion. It didn't matter if Rachel was already bound - as long as she was mine eventually. I was willing to let this hunt last a lifetime.

Rachel looked around nervously at the other patrons, but didn't resist walking with me towards the entrance - still holding my hand. I could feel her trepidation as she stole quick glances at the other couples. I wanted to bounce and skip from the knowledge that Rachel didn't flinch from my touch. That our merged auras short-circuited any hesitation Rachel had to being close to me. We could do this.

As we got in line behind another couple, two men obviously on their first date, Rachel leaned into me and whispered, "I'm not gay."

Feeling her anxiety spike, I stepped around in front of her and reached for her other hand. Sending feelings of love and contentment back through our bond, I leaned my head against her ear, and whispered, "Then don't hit on anyone."

Rachel closed her eyes, leaned forward, and rested her forehead against my shoulder. "It's. A. Gay. Bar. Ivy."

God, she smelled so good. She smelled of redwood and amber mixed with orange and ash - our scents combined into a heady rush. The feeling of pure shared love stole over us as our mingling auras finally became one. My mouth hovered over her pulse before I realized that I had pulled her towards me into an embrace. Rachel was relaxed against me moaning softly. I took one last deep breath of our scent before leaning back to step away from the temptation. Rachel held me in her iron grip not wanting our merging to end. I cupped her cheeks and softly turned her face up towards mine. "Can you think of anywhere else we can go where the guys won't hit on you?" I leaned into her, and rested my forehead against hers. I wanted to kiss her so badly, so I settled for rubbing our noses together.

The weight of our locked gaze with our eyes a mere inch apart felt like the gravity holding us together. "But they'll think I'm gay," Rachel's panic spoke to her real fear. She was afraid she might want me, that these people would see it and try to make her accept that desire. "That we're together."

My hand slowly caressed its way up her back before resting on the back of her neck. I stood back up as I tucked Rachel's head back onto my shoulder. "Who cares what they think," I said. I stroked my fingers through her curls until I felt her relax against me again. "Besides, we are here together." I dropped my hands, stepped back, and slipped hers back in mine. Turning back around I tugged her back into motion.

"Ivy…" Rachel said, resisting as we were about to cross the nightclub's threshold. I let her go and turned around to face her with my hands on my hips. I was inside and she was on the threshold. Her gaze was pleading as she stood there, indecision making her fidget.

If she crosses over it will be the first step of her becoming mine. "Trust me," I said, waiting to see if she would join me. One heartbeat, I stood there watching her, watch her feet. Ten, and still I waited. Twenty, and she blew out a sigh, crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at me.

"I'll behave, I promise." I said, guessing those were the magic words she needed to hear. I imagined hearing the click of the lock on her heart as her guarded expression softened into a shy grin.

Rachel stepped across the threshold.

I mentally checked step two off my plan as we made our way inside and up to the third floor. This floor's theme was a small 1920's jazz club. It was dimly lit with a mini stage in the back corner. The stage had a glossy black baby grand piano lit by a single white spotlight overhead. Two women were currently performing a sultry slow jazz number. The woman playing the piano had waist length brown hair held back in a French braid. A silver silk ribbon was woven into the braid to catch the light. The Nordic blond in a black sequined dress at the microphone was slowly swaying as she poured out her soul into the song.

We ordered our drinks at the bar before making our way to an empty table overlooking the dance floor below. Rachel ordered her favorite, something called a dead man's float. It was made with ice cream and Bailey's and was way too sweet for my taste. I had ordered a slow comfortable screw against the wall; the swat Rachel had given me a sure sign I had flirted with the bartender a bit too much for her liking. Start with a glass of orange juice on the rocks, add Vodka and Southern Comfort and finish by drizzling Grenadine around the edge. Perfection.

Taking the little umbrella out of my drink to give to Jenks later, I took a large sip to clear my head. Rachel was watching the couples dancing below. Being a mostly human club the patrons had mostly finished pairing up for the night. As Rachel watched the couples dance, I watched her from the corner of my eye; she seemed to focus on the woman dancing together. I wanted to touch her, to know what she was feeling; but I forced myself to remain still and observe. Rachel needed to be in charge; if I nudged too hard she would bolt and it would be another year before I could move my plan forward again. Her nibbling on her lower lip was a sure sign that she was about to make a decision.

"So," I said, giving into temptation. Leaning forward, I set my elbows on the table and crossed my fingers under my chin. I raised my eyebrow and continued, "Do we trash talk Kisten now, or later?"

The shy smile on her face faded as she turned to me. Her pained expression knifed into me. Shit, I knew I should have waited her out. I caught myself reaching for her, wanting to know her emotions, so I clasped my hands in front of me on the table. "I don't know what to do Ivy," she said, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms over her chest. She tried to blow a stray curl away from her eyes before continuing, "Kisten wanted me to establish a blood balance with him." Rachel leaned forward and laid her hand over mine, "I want to with you, though. Even if you don't."

"Rachel, It's not that I don't want to," I said, curling my fingers in hers. I waited until I saw the spark of hope blossom in her eyes. "I can't," I gave her hand a squeeze to emphasize my point. "If we try with the way things are between us, I'll kill you." Don't give in, make her come to me, I thought. I took a sip of my drink, pausing to smell the sharp citrus that cut through my hunger and cleared my head. Our mingled scents were beginning to make my mouth water.

Rachel pulled her hand from mine, leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. She scowled at me before turning to watch the dance floor again; only her flushed cheeks and rapid heartbeat gave away her true feelings. "I won't sleep with you just so you'll bite me Ivy."

Rachel watched the dancers below as I watched her with only the occasional sip of my drink marking the passing time. Rachel's heartbeat slowed and her expression softened as she lost herself in watching the couples dance below. After awhile I turned and joined her in watching. Below, a dozen different romances were blossoming, their stories unfolding before us as each couple found a shared rhythm that was their private language of intimacy and lust. I could imaging Rachel and I down there in the center swaying and twisting to the beat.

"They're kissing," Rachel said, interrupting my daydream. I could see the two women Rachel was talking about. They stood together on the far corner of the dance floor swaying together; their hands slowly exploring each other as they kissed.

I turned to watch Rachel. I don't know how long I sat there as the smell of Rachel's arousal swirled about me making my blood boil. I finally fought back my hunger and answered, "They're in love, why shouldn't they?"

"I want to dance." Rachel stood up and offered her hand to me with a shy smile. I placed my hand in hers and let her pull me to my feet. Our auras immediately joined as we touched and we both broke into wide grins. Hand in hand - again - we made our way downstairs to the dance floor. I could feel Rachel's excitement through our bond and I let her emotions carry us into the bobbing crowd. The DJ had spun a modern Latin dance mix as we found a spot on the floor. I took Rachel's lead as we started to move to the rapid beat. We began as two women dancing near each other with only our auras touching. Patiently, I danced, taking my cues from Rachel, letting her initiate each hesitant touch before I returned its mirror. Slowly our auras merged and I felt Rachel's growing courage and desire through the bond. Soon we were holding each other and moving to the music. We were lost in our shared emotions and desires as we moved together as one. There was no her and I; just us - moving together. A slow number started and Rachel surprised me by turning her back to me and swaying against me to the music. I lost my self in her scent as I buried my nose in her hair while I let my fingers slowly splay across her stomach. I pulled her to me as she twisted and rubbed against me. Rachel arched back into me as she leaned her head back against my shoulder putting her scared neck on display. She wrapped her arms backwards around me and returned my embrace. I could feel her desire, our desire, as a rumbling heat flowing back and fourth through the bond building in intensity. "So your answer is no?" She whispered in my ear. Oh, you cunning witch!

"I'll try Rachel," I said, wondering if it was time to check step three off my plan. "But…you have to agree to do it my way,"

And, I set the hook.

Rachel stilled in my arms before turning around to face me. She stared into my eyes as if trying to read my soul. I let my hands trail down her back to her waist then pulled her against me. "Ivy, I said I'm not having sex with you," she said at last.

"Rachel," I said, caressing her cheek before leaning down to - just barely - brush my lips against hers. Rachel froze, mouth slightly parted, heart hammering as I continued. "I'm not asking for sex." Her hair felt like satin as I let my fingers gently slip through her crimson curls sending all my love and desire for her though the bond. Rachel slowly melted against me and released the breath she was holding. "I'm asking for this." I slowly began to lead us in a slow dance. "Intimacy. Us, able to physically express how we feel for each other."

"Ivy," Rachel said, slowly trailing her fingers up my side. "Let's go home."


	5. Chapter 5

_So much for privacy_, I thought as I turned off the bike. I could hear Jenks brood settling down in the church for 'Disney night.' With crisp April night was still too cold for Pixies to safely survive, Jenks brought his brood indoors each evening. His kids loved to watch Disney movies. Yes, even with the rivalry between Disney and Pixar - a pixy friendly animation studio.

Rachel climbed off the bike and did a couple of shuddering squats. "Jeez, Ivy. How do you ride that thing without getting sore."

_Ok…How not to play off a line like that._ I carefully removed my helmet and scraped the grin off my face before turning to her.

"Practice. Lots and lots of practice," I said, keeping my face blank.

_Typical Rachel, thinking with her mouth,_ I thought, kneeling down to clip my helmet to the bike.

"Coffee?" Rachel asked.

Turning my head from the bike I watched her heading towards the church. I wasn't sure but I could swear that Rachel was strutting even more than usual. Normally, Rachel walked with a boot clomping, elbow flashing swagger that screamed 'I'll kick your ass.' This was more of a runway model strut.

"_Bind her Ivy, make her yours"_, said the stray thought.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I called after her, "We have to meet the client in eight hours."

I quickly put the bike in the garage next to Rachel's car, a red convertible speed machine that the FIB had bought for her last year. Rachel loved to blaze about town with the top down, which probably explained why she had lost her license last month. Rachel was morning the loss, but not enough to go to Drivers Ed. Of course, she wouldn't let me drive it leaving me to borrow my mother's sedan when the bike wouldn't cut it. Bike put away, I ran and I caught up to Rachel just as she reached the door to the church. I brushed my lips against her ear as I reached around and opened the door for her.

"Ivy! Don't make me make you wear a bell," she said, flinching away from me before dashing into the church.

We could hear the sound of the TV along with Jenks kids chirping "Tree!" every few seconds giving away the fact they were watching Brother Bear - again. The show had only been out on DVD a month and I was having nightmares of being trapped in a technicolor hinterland because they watched the damn thing so much.

Coming up behind Rachel in the sanctuary, I pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Watch TV or late night snack?" Rachel stiffened in my arms and I knew she was chickening out again.

Knowing how easy our touch could form the bond, my heart ached with the realization that Rachel was shutting me out; after the evening dancing together mingling our scents, I wanted - needed - to sink my teeth into her as she thrashed below me. This must be what blue balls feels like, I thought in frustration before releasing Rachel and heading towards the kitchen. I was pouring a glass of juice before I heard Rachel mutter, "Creepy vamp, pulling her vanishing act."

_And there is our relationship in a nutshell; one step forward, two steps back, _I thought, draining the glass in one long gulp. Heading to the sink, I washed out the glass and placed it on the drying rack. Turning, I saw Rachel leaning against the archway with her arms crossed about her. I could smell her fear, her hammering heartbeat, as she watched me like a mouse watching the cat lick its paws. I stared at her as I slowly leaned back against the counter. Maintaining my blank expression was so difficult as I remembered how free and accepting she was just a half hour ago. _How could she backtrack so much in so little time?_ I turned my back on her and held onto the sink for dear life while I counted silently to ten; waiting for the predator to recede.

"_Bite her, Ivy_," a whispered thought floated across the back of my mind. I stood there trying to control my breathing. "_Bind her, Ivy girl, before someone else does._"

Jenks buzzed in and zipped back and forth between us leaving a glowing yellow trail. "Well, I don't smell blood or tears, so good girls night out then?" Jenks said, landing on Rachel's shoulder.

"It's late," I said, moving past Rachel. "I'm going to clean up and turn in for tomorrow." I ducked into my bathroom and locked the door before they could answer. I needed to get Rachel's scent off me before I did something I - we - would regret.

I could hear Jenks whisper to Rachel, "What did you do to Ivy…" before the bath tub's running water drown out their conversation. I decided to splurge and pulled out Rachel's gift, hand made soap scented with Orange and Pine. She bought it after the night Piscary… It had cut through his scent and was probably the first thing that helped me feel clean again. That I would rid myself of Piscary's taint with a token of Rachel's caring helped me stand what he had done. Now, I needed to use it to rid myself of Rachel's scent.

I only used the soap when I needed to recover from being used.

I waited until the church had gone quiet as I had soaked in the bath. I soaked in the cooling water until I had heard Rachel finally go into her bedroom. When I heard her climb into bed, I felt safe enough to leave the tub for my bedroom.

_Great I can't sleep_, I thought, staring at the ceiling. The black silk sheets clung to me stroking me as I tossed and turned, leaving frustrated lines of need in their wake. Just as I started to drift off, the sound of Rachel moving about in her bed would slam me back awake ears straining to hear. Eventually, sleep overtook me just before dawn.

I woke to the sound of my door opening. Recognizing Rachel's heartbeat, I played possum. She's going to say yes! Fortunately, my back was to the door,allowing me to compose my 'I'm sleeping' face. I focused on maintaining an even breath while I listened to Rachel's movements. Thank God her senses weren't acute as a vampire's otherwise my pounding heartbeat would have given the game away. I shivered in anticipation when I heard the subtle hum of silk moving against skin as she turned and quietly closed the door behind her. The soft sounds of her bare feet drew closer, the intermittent swish of her toes through the carpet was the melody overlaying the rising crescendo of her heartbeat.

"Ivy…are you awake?" She whispered. I could hear the slight thump her knees made against the edge of the bed. Her scent stole over me, a smell of redwood moist and damp, I envisioned a forest during a rainstorm. Glistening trees, shrouded in a gray mist, with tantalizing hints of things about to be unveiled.

"Rachel?" I mumbled, turning towards her as I faked waking up. She was wearing the black lace teddy Kisten bought her. My eyes zeroed in on her neck, on her pulse pounding madly. I let my eyes travel down to her chest, pausing to admire the dainty twin scars I had given her, before finally resting on her twin hard points straining against the lace. I snapped my gaze back to hers, but try as I might, I couldn't hide my hunger. I needed her - she was my air, my blood, my reason for being. Rachel's breath caught as she saw my need. "Rachel, what are you doing?"

I inched my way up slowly, propping myself against the headboard, making sure I kept the sheet up to cover me. I normally used Kisten's shirt as my PJs; however, I had climbed strait into bed from the bath. Hell, if I knew Rachel would give in so quick I would have worn something sexy instead of getting caught in the buff. Rachel's eyes started to drift down towards my chest when she realized I was nude under the sheet.

"I want to try…," she mumbled, biting her lip. Her hands trembled as she clasped her arms over her chest, embarrassed by her visual signs of excitement.

I wrapped the sheet about me as I knelt on the bed and stalked towards her. Rachel stood there taking quick shallow breaths until we were face to face. I wrapped my arms about her neck with just our bodies holding up the sheet. Only my front stayed covered as the sheet fell down exposing my back. Our auras eagerly reached out to each other becoming one in an instant. Her and I ceased - only we remained. And we were drowning in need.

"What do you want to try?" I said, my lips hovering over her pulse, each breath bringing a shiver of anticipation from her. If we did this, I didn't want her to lie again and claim I had misunderstood her intentions.

"Being with you," she said, turning my face to hers and brushing her lips tentatively against mine. Our skins erupted in goose bumps, her fingers slipped into my hair. She kissed me again with more confidence. I fought for self control as she gently licked along the full length of my trembling lower lip while trailing her fingers down my exposed back. I parted my lips in invitation, running my fingers down her sides while I used my thumbs to brush against the sides of her breasts. Desire flared through our bond. I let Rachel's tongue have its first moments of exploration before mine met hers in a spiraling dance of arousal.

"Come here," I said gently backing up and coaxing her onto the bed.

"_Bind her before you loose her Ivy."_

_No, I couldn't - I wouldn't._ Rachel reclaimed my attention as she crawled onto the bed, taking charge, she pushed me onto my back and ripped the sheet from me. Rachel claimed me with her eyes, the weight of her gaze combined with the pulsing lust through the bond was like warm fingers touching, claiming, all of me. "I love you" Rachel said, straddling me, weaving her fingers into mine. I stretched my arms above me pulling Rachel down on top of me. Rachel's hair cascaded around our faces creating a crimson curtain. My world was filled with Rachel's joyous outpouring of love. All hesitation gone, Rachel claimed my lips with hers darting her tongue out to stroke and caress my fangs before seeking out my tongue in a lover's waltz.

"_Bite her, Ivy."_

_No, not yet._ Taking charge, I flipped Rachel onto her back and claimed her earlobe with my mouth. Raking my fangs over her lobe brought shivers and moans, moving to the depression behind her ear I planted gentle kisses, slowly I moved down her pulse to breathe on her scars. "Ivy," she moaned, reaching for my hair.

"_Bite her, Ivy girl."_

I grabbed her hands and pulled them over her head. Using one hand to restrain her, I propped myself up on my elbow with the other. I hovered over her, lust and need - twin tidal pulls flowing back and forth through the bond taking us both ever higher, ever closer. "Will you give me this?"

"Yes"

Pressing her arms into the bed I lowered my mouth to her scars and took her pulse into my mouth. Rachel's back arched off the bed, she fought to free her hands as I sucked and swirled my tongue back and forth across her scars. "Ivy!" Rachel screamed as she spilled over the edge into orgasm, pulling, through the bond, me over the edge as well. I hadn't even bit her yet and she was already humming like a well tuned instrument. Arms turning to putty I flopped down on my side facing her.

"Wow, Ivy good" Rachel mumbled between breaths and she starred at the ceiling. I let my hand explore and caress Rachel, exhilarating in the fact she didn't flinch or pull away. I could get used to this, I thought as I slowly circled her hardening nipple. Hunger and lust rekindled, I climbed between her legs and planted my mouth on her belly button. I explored it with my tongue, alternating between darting in and out, circling the rim, and sucking until my fangs pressed into her flesh. All the while I used my hands to untie the teddy's bow ties, one by one my hands crept upwards caressing and opening until Rachel was fully exposed. Rachel ran her fingers through my hair and pulled, coaxing me upwards. I led with my hands to cup and caress her palm sized breasts. I rubbed, pulled ,and pinched while I slowly worked my mouth up her stomach to her first breast. As I sucked her nipple into my mouth, letting the skin scrape across my fangs, Rachel's fingers turned into fists in my hair as she trashed below me.

"_Bite her Ivy."_

Rachel was ready, so far gone in bliss we we both hanging onto the ragged edge. My hand slipped under her panties to cup her. Rachel's legs squeezed together and spasmed before she unfolded like a fragrant flower waiting to be picked. I curled my middle finger, letting it slip between her moist folds, slipping into her depths. At the same moment I sucked harder on her nipple and bit down. My fangs and finger slid into her, taking us over the edge again. Rachel trashed and pulled at my hair, I could feel her rhythmically clamp around my finger as she let loose with an incoherent yell. Only when she collapsed back against the bed did I swallow. Only one sip, to take the edge off the hunger and I stopped. Straddling Rachel, I paused to admire my work. Rachel was lost in the bliss of multiple orgasms mixed with my pheromones and venom. Arms at her sides she could only stare up at me smiling as she lay boneless and pliant.

"_Bind her, Ivy girl."_

_No, not without her permission._ Rachel was already mine in every way that mattered - I could wait. Tiny crimson streams flowed down her breast, her chest, before pooling on her trembling stomach. I lay down letting our legs scissor before taking her other breast into my mouth. Again, I sucked and bit just hard enough for my fangs to slide into her. Rachel was so far gone all she could do is gasp and clench her hands into the sheet as I pumped still more venom into her. Through the bond I could feel each bite sending waves of ecstasy washing through her, through the bond, and into me, enflaming my breasts in a sympathetic heat. Again I took only the tiniest sip before I climbed off her and inspected my work.

"_She already belongs to you. Bind her before someone else does, Ivy."_

Time for the finale that would leave her ruined for vanilla sex, begging me to bite her again and again. I spread her legs apart and kneeled between them. She was mine, body and soon soul. I pulled her hips up and slipped her panties down and off. I let my hands slide down her legs as I lowered my mouth down to her, I finished with her hips locked in my vice like grip so - no matter how hard she would kick and thrash - she couldn't escape my next three bites. Bites that would leave her throat raw and lock her in a state of constant orgasm until the venom diluted over the next few hours.

I began with slow licks along the length of her glistening folds, Rachel thrust upwards against my mouth as I circled her engorged clit before licking my way back down the length of her. Moving to the side I sucked at the connection between her groin and thigh, pulling her pulse against my fangs but not hard enough to break skin. Rachel was trashing and moaning now fighting futilely against my grip. Returning to her fragrant blossom, repeated myself, finishing with her other leg's pulse in my mouth.

Breasts burning, hunger pushing against my weakening will I focused my efforts on her clit. Sucking and swirling my tongue around its tip and sides I played her, making her moans into music for my ears. Without warning, I sucked on the spot on her thigh and bit down, slicing into her. Ecstasy blossomed traveling down our legs and towards our core, quickly I moved to her other thigh and repeated my bite. Four points of burning orgasm pined her to the bed as waves of orgasms crashed over us. The entire time I latched my mouth over her, sucking and drinking her essence. Just as the last orgasm crested - I bit. I carefully placed one fang against her bud and penetrated injecting venom directly into that sensitive bundle of nerves - an orgasm so intense carried us away on a carpet of white light.

"_BIND HER!"_

_Yes. We belonged together._ I lapped up her essence as she quivered and moaned. _The best way to protect her was to make her mine_, I thought, taking her into my mouth and biting down. Her juices and blood mingled in my mouth as - for the first time in my life - I didn't just take her aura, I pulled a bit of her soul into me, binding her. If I was I undead, that little bit would be enough for me to draw upon her aura, at any distance, to bathe my mind and protect it from the loss of my soul. As long as I held a piece of her soul, no one else could take it - I would keep it, keep Rachel safe. It would make Rachel stronger, faster, safer - my strengths would be hers.

"_Good, Ivy girl. Now bring her to me," _whispered Piscary.

_Oh God no! What have I done_, I thought, leaping off Rachel in horror. _I had bound her, bound Rachel against her will, violated the trust she had placed in me._


	6. Chapter 6

"You can't have her," I thought, struggling against Piscary's will. "I'll arrange my first death and take Cincinnati from you before you before I let you harm her."

I could feel him squeezing at my mind, trying to push through me to Rachel. I wouldn't let him have her; she was mine. Mine to protect. Breathing deep, I met Piscary's will with my own and pushed back. Pushed until I held him in check. Mind burning, I held him - but not enough to push him out. Drawing deep, I felt my will strengthen; carried on the scent of Redwood and Amber. Rachel's love and acceptance wrapped around me and buoyed my will. Gasping, I made a final push and drove Piscary out of my mind. Taking a calming breath, I gripped the wall with both hands and pulled myself up. My fingers, bloody and torn from gouging the wall, left a crimson trail of shame up my wall. My entire body shook in time to Rachel's erratic heartbeat. Leaning against the wall, I laid my cheek against the cool stone while I decided what I was going to do with this mess. While I lived - existed - Rachel was bound to me, subject to my will the same way I was to Piscary.

"Ivy?" Rachel moaned, her lust giving away to confusion tinged with fear.

I couldn't look at her, couldn't watch as betrayal blossomed on her face and slammed into my heart, shattering what little had survived Piscary's blood rape. It was Rachel who had help stitch my tattered heart together - and now I betrayed her. Gathering my clothes from the floor with shaking hands, I ran out of the room, eyes held to the floor, and into the sanctuary to dress.

"Ivy!" Rachel called. I could hear her fighting to untangle herself from the sheets. "Wait!" A loud thump announced her escaping the bed. Pulling on my last boot, I wiped the tears from my eyes, ran out of the church just as the sounds of Pixy wings burst to life behind me.

"What the hell, Ivy, I smell blood!" Jenks called to the closing door.

Good, I thought, the rain was too heavy for him to fly in. I wouldn't have to deal with him just yet. Dashing through the rain to my bike, I pulled on my helmet, and backed my bike out onto the street before starting it. With one last look at the church, I started the bike and fled into the dawn.

I'd bound her.

I let the motions of the bike calm and focus me back in the present. The rain muting the city's scents lulling the predator to sleep; allowing me to think. I needed to come up with a plan. While it was terrible that I'd bound her without her permission, the fact that Piscary would use my binding to break Rachel was worse. After what Rachel did to Piscary, it wasn't enough for Rachel to die. Piscary would ensure Rachel would die of old age - and pray for death for every minute of those long years. After all my years of fighting, years of yearning, I failed. Instead of making her safe, I'd put a big red bow on her for Piscary.

I needed a plan.

Calming down, I found myself soaked to the bone and driving past the Blood & Brew Pub. It was shuttered and closed; looking like a discarded relic in the morning light. I remembered back to the night I ran into Rachel there. I had starting laying the groundwork to hunt her the year before when we were still partners at the IS. After the first day working with her, I was about ready to drain her dry just to shut her mouth. That morning at Piscary's before I headed up stairs to bed, I'd mentioned her to Piscary.

#

"So, is she punishment for dealing with Art without permission, or for helping Kisten with the body?" I asked between bites of leftover pizza. Leaning back against the industrial kitchen table, I watched Piscary finish mixing tonight's dough and place it in the walk in refrigerator to rise during the day. Master of Cincinnati's underworld and he still made the dough his pizza was famous for. It was that attention to detail and hands on attitude that made him feared.

"Punishment?" Piscary said, stopping to caress my cheek with his flour covered hand. His scent of dough and ashes surrounding me in its comforting embrace. "Oh, Ivy girl, she's my present to you. It's about time you learned how to manage the inferior races if you want to take your place at my side. Break her and train her. If she still isn't to your liking, dispose of her and we'll find you another."

The thought of breaking Rachel's spirit made my blood run cold. She might be an loud mouth bitch with poor impulse control, but she didn't back down from anyone. No, I'd tame her without breaking that spirit.

"I want to hunt her slow, with a little work she'd make an excellent scion," I said, reaching up to wrap my hand in Piscary's. "Thank you."

The next several months planning the hunt and laying the ground work flew by. In time, Rachel and I actually became a great team; our arrest ratings were at the top of the department. Of course, Denon split us up and I had to again change my plans from slowly building up trust and desire to something to bring us together again. The ghoul may act tough around the department but he and I knew he was all bark and no bite. While some dead vamp and bound and turned him, we was too weak to be someone's scion. Fortunately for him, I needed Rachel to think I was less scary then him or I'd break him. I'd also changed my plans from breaking Rachel to wooing her into being my partner in life, and my scion in death.

Finally, I was ready to begin.

Before the week was out Rachel's blood would be mine, I thought, watching the witch in question pace back and forth on the sidewalk. I was up the street and in the shadow of the building I cased out early this afternoon. So far my plan was right on schedule.

I'd known she would be working the Blood and Brew Pub tonight after applying a little persuasion to Denon. Knowing Rachel wouldn't have a plan, I figured she'd either barge right in or case the place from out front. My plan for tonight was simple. I'd just happen to bump into to her and engage her in friendly conversation, get her comfortable around me again. I'd suggest we meet for coffee each day as we started our shift at the station and before we went our separate ways to complete our night's runs. Let her get used to me being her friend and confidant.

In the mean time, I was going to get events rolling that would lead to her getting kicked out of her apartment. It was only taking a nudge here and there to get Denon irritated enough to suspend Rachel without pay for long enough that she missed paying her rent. After that, I'd offer to have her use the spare bedroom at my new place. The renovations to the church were complete and I had just moved my boxes in last night. Everything would be in place by the end of the week to nudge Denon once more and make Rachel homeless. Then she would be mine.

"Hey! Find your own corner," said some hooker, marching across the street and getting in Rachel's face.

Rachel was wearing her typical fashion disaster; a skimpy read halter top and painted on black leather pants. I could see why she was mistaken as the competition. Looking up and drawing a deep breath, I decided it was going to rain any minute. The heavy moist air was thick enough to mute the city smells, overpowering it with it's musty scent.

Time to the next step.

#

Even back then, my plans never worked out when it came to Rachel. Drawing a deep breath, I pulled the bike back out into the sparse morning traffic and headed back towards the church. I knew what I had to do.

For Rachel to be safe, either Piscary or I had to die.


End file.
